mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Rani19xx/Brudnopis
It Ain't Easy Being Breezies (z ang. dosł. Niełatwo być bryzusiami) — szesnasty odcinek czwartego sezonu i osiemdziesiąty pierwszy odcinek ogółem. Tytułowe Bryzusie wypadają z toru lotu, prowadzącego do ich krainy, wtedy Fluttershy oferuje im pomoc. Jej dobroć jednak zostanie wystawiona na próbę i pokaże co Fluttershy jest zdolna zrobić dla dobra drobnych, małych i bezbronnych stworzonek, które są narażone na każde niebezpieczeństwo poza domem pegaza. Opis Podczas migracji bryzusiów do ich krainy, część z nich wypada z drogi przez turbulencje spowodowane liściem i Fluttershy musi się nimi zaopiekować zanim znów wyruszą w podróż. W jej domu stworzonka mają wszystko czego potrzebują i kiedy nadchodzi moment odejścia, one nie chcą wymyślając przeróżne wymówki, na przykład udają, że są przeziębione. Fluttershy znana ze swojego dobrego serduszka nie zgadza się na ich odejście i opiekuje się nimi dalej. Ich dowódca - Seabreeze próbuje je przekonać do powrotu. Za każdym razem jest zły i niemiły dla nich. Kiedy bryzusie po raz kolejny go nie słuchają, sam postanawia wrócić do domu. Niestety, nie udaje mu się to, więc Fluttershy przeprowadza z nim rozmowę, aby przekonał bryzusie do powrotu do domu w milszy sposób niż krzyki. Wtedy dochodzi do Fluttershy pewna ważna sprawa, mianowicie o bryzusiach. Następnie pegaz oraz jej przyjaciółki, by pomóc wrócić stworzonkom przemieniają się w bryzusie i razem z nimi pokonują podróż do ich krainy. Na koniec Seabreeze daje Fluttershy kwiat, a przyjaciółki stają się z powrotem kucykami. Streszczenie Fabuła thumb|left|Ja jestem zawsze na wszystkie możliwe sposoby..wspaniała!Odcinek rozpoczyna się gdzieś na obrzeżach Ponyville. Tam wszystkie kucyki, czyli mianowicie chodzi o - Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash i Twilight Sparkle czekają na coś ważnego. Fluttershy tłumaczy im, że urocze, jak pochodzące z baśni stworzonka zwane jako bryzusieZefirki będą przelatywać przez Ponyville. Pinkie trzymając się swoim ogonem gałęzi drzewa krzyczy, że to ekscytujące i kopytkami zaczyna uderzać w korę drzewa. Fluttershy na nią patrzy zdziwiona. Pinkie zaczyna szybko mówić, że nie może się doczekać kiedy Rainbow Dash wytworzy dla bryzusiów zefir, by popatrzeć na te słodko-urocze zwierzątka. Rainbow z entuzjazmem jednak mówi, że nigdy tego nie robiła. Fluttershy dochodzi do Rainbow. Ten zefir jest dla bryzusiów bardzo ważny, jednak tak samo jak wiwaty dla tych malutkich stworzonek. Muszą nabrać one pewności siebie, by zalecieć na tym samym zefirze do swojej ojczystej krainy. Fluttershy patrzy wtedy uroczo na biedroneczkę. Ćwiczenia wiwatowania Wstaje i mówi, że pomyślała, by wykonać powitalny wiwat dla bryzusiów. Pinkie Pie oczywiście musiała coś od siebie dodać i krzyczy, że kocha wiwaty, tak głośno, że najwidoczniej Fluttershy zaczynają boleć uszy. Wtedy mówi Pinkie Pie, że te wiwaty muszą być ciche. Fluttershy nie chce bowiem, by bryzusie się rozproszyły przez hałasy. Pegaz proponuje, by zacząć: thumb|Pinkie tylko się nie przewróć z tego krzyczenia W kolejności od prawej stoją: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Rarity i Applejack. Wszystkie klacze, oczywiście z wyjątkiem Fluttershy, krzyczą wniebogłosy. Pegaz wydaje z siebie tylko słowo "O rany". Applejack przeprasza Fluttershy, gdyż nie ma bladego pojęcia jak wiwatować... po cichu. Fluttershy tłumaczy jej, że bycie cichym nie przychodzi naturalnie każdemu kucykowi. Prosi, by zacząć jeszcze raz. Znowu jednak jest za głośno. Znowu prosi, by było ciszej. Tym razem bez zmian, nadal głośno. Znowu prosi, by ściszyły ton głosu i w końcu się udaje. Szczęśliwa Fluttershy leci w górę krzycząc, że wyszło idealnie. Jednak robi jej się wstyd, wraca na ziemię i mówi "Yay". Czekanie na bryzusie thumb|left|Akurat zapowiada się piękny dzieńW tle widzimy Ponyville. Kucyki w mieście przygotowują się na ciepłe powitanie bryzusiów. Zorganizowana została orkiestra, w której grają ogiery z różnymi instrumentami m.in gitara basowa. Są też przeróżne stoiska z przekąskami, piękne ozdoby wiszące jak i stojące. Wiele kucyków także zebrało się pod ratuszem i z niecierpliwością czekają na bryzusie. Wietrzny dzień w Ponyville thumb|Sprawdzanie prędkości wiatru Rainbow Dash, znana ze swoich szybkich skrzydeł, pilnuje prędkości wiatru. Towarzyszy jej Flitter i Thunderlane, który ma na sobie przepaskę na grzywie. Rainbow krzyczy, że wiatr jest za duży. Jeśli nie zmniejszą zefiru, bryzusie zostaną rozerwane na strzępy. Flitter i Thunderlane nie protestują przeciw temu i zmniejszają prędkość wiatru swoich skrzydeł. Magia bryzusiów thumb|left|Fluttershy, Tobie powinni wszyscy od dziś komplementy prawić, zwłaszcza ogieryNa ziemi jednak Pan Carrot Cake dziwi się czemu pegazy muszą tworzyć zefir dla zefirków. Mają oni swoje stoisko z przekąskami, czyli z wyrobami cukierniczymi koło ratusza. Stoi koło nich Fluttershy. Tłumaczy ona, że to zefir aktywuje ich magię. Magia ta bowiem ochrania pyłek, który niosą ze sobą przed zniszczeniem. Pan Cake podsumowuje to i jak każdy rozważa co by było gdyby zabrakło zefiru dla bryzusiów i czy wtedy ich magia bez pyłku by nie działała. Fluttershy potwierdza przypuszczenia. Bryzosie bowiem mają tylko dwa dni, by zabrać pyłek z powrotem nim portal do ich świata się zamknie. Fluttershy podkreśla jeszcze, że bardzo ważne jest, by pomóc tym małym stworzonkom bezpiecznie przelecieć przez Ponyville nie pozwalając by coś im się stało. Pani Cup Cake jest zmartwiona i mówi, że na pewno nie chcieliby ich wystraszyć i zawrócić ze ścieżki prowadzącej do ich krainy. Fluttershy przytakuje na to. Pan Cake podkreśla, że pegaz sporo wie o bryzusiach. Fluttershy opowiada nieśmiało, że poleciała specjalnie na zachodnią Equestrię, by zobaczyć jak zbierają pyłek. Nagle coś zaczyna świecić, a raczej ktoś.. Świecąca Rarity Wszyscy oślepli przez nowy strój uszyty przez Rarity. Jednorożec z gracją prezentuje nowy, fioletowy strój, dodatkowo z bardzo przesadzoną ilością cekinów. Podchodzi do niej Fluttershy w okularach... przeciwsłonecznych. thumb|Za dużo fioletu..wina Twilight! Bo..jest fioletowa.Rarity od razu sądzi, że miała rację, że przesadziła z ilością fioletu na kreacji. Zwala winę na Twilight, że nie chciała tego przyznać. Alikorn akurat zajęty był papierami, jednak kiedy to usłyszała, zdążyła krzyknąć "Co?!". Flutterhy jednak mówi, że jest to idealna ilość fioletu, ale chodzi o żakiet. Jest na nim po prostu za dużo cekinów. Rarity nie przejmuje się tym zbytnio. Tłumaczy, że nie może być za dużo cekinów. Fluttershy zaczyna mówić, że cekiny mogą odbić promienie słoneczne, a światło może oślepić grupkę bryzusiów prosto w oczy, które stracą orientację i zlecą z drogi do domu i nigdy już nie spotkają swoich rodzin. Rarity cofa to od razu. Chyba jednak istnieją rzadkie momenty, gdzie można przesadzić z cekinami. Postanawia ściągnąć żakiet. Pod nim jednak znajduje się kolejna świecąca na biało kreacja. Również ona nie zda testu i Rarity będzie musiała ją ściągnąć. Bryzusie w Ponyville thumb|left|Twilight, słyszałaś plotkę o Rari..o, bryzusie lecąRainbow Dash razem z towarzyszami wypatrują bryzusi. Nagle widać, że zbliża się coś małego. Rainbow od razu się cieszy i pędzi do Twilight. Ona w tym czasie znowu grzebie w papierach. Mówi jej coś na ucho i obie się uśmiechają. Twilight zwraca się do wszystkich kucyków znajdujących się przed ratuszem. Po cichutku mówi, że nadlatują bryzusie. thumb|right|Bryzusie w PonyvilleMalutkie stworzonka przelatują nad mostem w Ponyville i lecą dalej. Pod nimi mnóstwo zgromadzonych kucyków na placu przed ratuszem obserwuje te przesłodkie stworzonka. Nagle, po cichu oczywiście, odzywa się Applejack. Porównuje słodkość tych stworzonek do momentu narodzin Apple Bloom. Koło Applejack stoi wesoła Rarity. Jednorożec mówi, żeby zwrócić uwagę na te małe paczuszki, które niosą ze sobą. Najprawdopodobniej to ich pyłek. Przywódca bryzusiów Seabreeze mówi coś do nich w ich ojczystym języku, którego nie rozumieją kucyki. Pinkie Pie znana ze swojego nieogarnięcia, widząc takie słodkie, urocze małe stworzonka ledwo wytrzymuje swój pisk i zakrywa sobie pyszczek. Spike szuka dobrego miejsca, by obserwować bryzusie thumb|left|One ... są... takie...UROCZE!Spike też bardzo chce zobaczyć migrację bryzusiów. Ukryty jednak w tłumie kucyków, które są od niego o wiele wyższe nic nie widzi. Kiedy już znalazł idealne miejsce do podglądania bryzusiów, widok zasłania mu fioletowa klacz rasy jednorożec. Zły Spike dalej musi szukać miejsca. Widzi w tłumie Pinkie Pie. Klacz jak wyżej zostało wspomniane - ledwo wytrzymuje swój pisk. Pyta się jej czy może wskoczyć jej na grzbiet i patrzeć na migrację bryzusiów. Na co Pinkie odpowiada bardzo długą odpowiedzią; thumb|right|Start Pinkie, za 3... 2... 1...Spike trochę przeraził się zachowania Pinkie Pie i wycofał się. Wpadł akurat na drzewo. Szybko wspiął się na gałąź, ale zamiast usiąść blisko pnia, stanął na samym czubku gałęzi, a co gorsza... zaczął podskakiwać. Listek, który był na gałęzi urwał się. Liść zmienia wszystko thumb|left|Taniec Spike, źle się skończy, 3 razy na nie...Liść, który urwał nieostrożnie Spike, poszybował razem z wiatrem. Sam Spike jest zdenerwowany. Kucyki patrzą jak liść wędruje w stronę bryzusiów. Ich przywódca Seabreeze zauważa liść, który uderza w bryzusie i tracą one orientację. Wszyscy są w szoku. Rainbow krzyczy do Flitter i Thunderlane, by zmniejszyli oni zefir, by bryziusie wróciły do swoich. Thunderlane tłumaczy jednak Rainbow Dash, że pierwsza grupa bryzusiów jest już daleko i nie mogą zmniejszyć zefirku. Dash wpada na pomysł, by zwiększyć zefir. Tym razem odzywa się Flitter. Mówi ona, że pierwsza grupka bryzusiów najprawdopodobniej zostanie rozszarpana na kawałki pod wpływem tak silnego wiatru. Rainbow nie wie co ma robić, a bryzusie wirują w powietrzu. Interwencja Fluttershy Przywódca bryzusiów mówi coś do nich w ich języku, kiedy to te małe stworzonka próbują złapać równowagę. Łapią się za swoje malutkie "kopytka", jednak im się to nie udaje. Fluttershy widząc to, od razu rusza do akcji. Wszyscy patrzą w napięciu. Fluttershy łapie bryzusia bezpiecznie w swoje kopytka i leci po resztę. Ich przywódca znowu mówi im coś w ich języku, czego kucyki nie rozumieją. Prócz Fluttershy! Przyznaje rację bryzusiowi: Bryziusie wysłuchały jednak tylko Fluttershy, która powiedziała to dość spokojnie. Bryzusie łapią się pegaza i wszystko kończy się dobrze. Kucyki na dole wiwatują. Kiedy Fluttershy ląduje na ziemi, bryzusie przyglądają się jej z uśmiechem, a ich przywódca mówi coś w swoim języku: Flttershy odpowiada wesoło, że rozumie każdy język różnych istot, a Seabreeze robi minę, jakby był zażenowany jej odpowiedzią. Fluttershy dziwi się, że Seabreeze rozumie jej język i pyta się go o to. Seabreeze tłumaczy pegazowi, że on tylko umie rozmawiać w języku "kucyków", a inne bryzusie tylko go rozumieją. thumb|left|Fluttershy, jesteś niesamowita!Po tych słowach inne bryzusie są złe i krzyczą coś. Podchodzi do Fluttershy Pinkie Pie i krzyczy, że było to... wręcz niesamowite. Rainbow również podlatuje do pegaza i przeprasza ją, że z innymi pegazami nie mogli nakierować odpowiednio zefiru, który zniósł by bryzusie do przodu. Fluttershy jednak mówi, że to nie jej wina i by się nie przejmowała. Podchodzi do Flutter, Twilight i mówi, że jest ona z niej bardzo dumna. Na co Rarity już ma wenę: Odpoczynek bryzusiów thumb|right|Ja Cię uwielbiam!Nagle słychać zdenerwowany głos Spike'a. Krzyczy on, że to wszystko jego wina. Myśli, że dziewczyny teraz źle o nim myślą. Zastanawia się też czemu mu tego nie powiedzą. Rzuca się w kopyta Fluttershy. Przeprasza ją i znowu krzyczy, że to jego wina, a łzy spływają mu po łuskach. Fluttershy mówi do niego spokojnym głosikiem, że to wcale nie jego wina, gdyż mogło się przytrafić to każdemu. Spike przestaje płakać w końcu i dziękuje Fluttershy uściskiem, który uderza bryzusie, które wciąż stoją na kłodzie gdzie położyła je wcześniej Flutter. Wtedy odsuwa się od kucyków, mówiąc, że lepiej stanie tam. Rainbow pyta pegaza, czy ma znów ze swoimi towarzyszami stworzyć zefir, by bryzusie mogły już ruszyć. Wtedy te małe urocze stworzonka przytulają się do Fluttershy. Ona jest zauroczona nimi i mówi, że troszkę poczekają, zanim bryzusie odlecą. Według niej bryzusie przeszły przez wiele złego i woli, by odpoczęły. Przyjaciółki spoglądają na siebie. Rainbow na to przystaje. Chce tylko, by Fluttershy dała jej znać, kiedy bryzusie będą gotowe na odlot. Seabreeze najwidoczniej jest zmartwiony. W chatce Fluttershy thumb|left|[[Glass of Water|Szklaneczka wody albo dwie ...]]Bryzusie u pegaza czują się jak u siebie. Najęły domek dla ptaków i ulubione miejsce do spania Angela. Królikowi się to nie podoba. Fluttershy spaceruje po domku i widzi zmarzniętą TwirlyJeden z bryzusiów ma tak na imię. Podaje jej kocyk, czyli zwykłą chusteczkę. Twirly dziękuje za kocyk w swoim języku. Potem szary bryzuś prosi o wodę. Fluttershy podaje wodę, ale nie w szklance tylko przez strzykawkę. Bryzusie wręcz są szczęśliwe Trudy rozstania z bryzusiami thumb|right|Czo, my nie chcemy do domuNagle do drzwi wchodzi Applejack i pyta się czy mogą wejść. Widać też Twilight. Fluttershy jednak podchodzi do pomarańczowej klaczy i mówi, by uważała pod nogi. Applejack o mały włos nie nadepnęła bryzusia na podłodze. Twilight pyta się Fluttershy czy bryzusie są już gotowe na kolejną próbę lotu do swojej krainy. Pegaz stracił poczucie czasu i dziwi się, że minęła już godzina. Fluttershy podchodzi do okna i mówi, że czas leci bardzo szybko kiedy chcesz upewnić się czy małe istotki są bezpiecznie w tym dla nich niebezpiecznym świecie. Fluttershy najwidoczniej trudno rozstać się z bryzusiami. Bryzusiom się to nie podoba za bardzo i lecą w kierunku Fluttershy i ją przytulają. Wtedy Fluttershy zmienia zdanie, że nie są jeszcze gotowi na próbę. Wtedy bardzo zły Seabreeze mówi coś znowu w swoim języku co przeraża Fluttershy: Biorąc pod uwagę to, że Fluttershy była przerażona tym, co powiedział bryzuś, musiało być to wredne, bądź obraźliwe thumb|right|Co on powiedział? To na pewno bajka dla dzieci?Applejack pyta się co on powiedział. Fluttershy woli raczej tego nie tłumaczyć. Applejack ufa pegazowi, że sobie poradzi z tymi stworzonkami i, że wie, co robi. Nikt nie zna takich rzadkich stworzeń, jak sama Fluttershy. Twilight informuje na koniec Fluttershy, by dała jej tylko znać kiedy bryziusie będą gotowe na powrót do domu. Pegaz obiecuje, że niedługo się odezwie. Złość Seabreeze Po wyjściu klacz z domku Fluttershy, odzywa się ponownie Seabreeze. Krzyczy, że muszą jak najszybciej wyruszyć do domu. Sam chciałby, by bryzusie nie potrzebowały tego, jak on to nazwał "głupiego zefiru", który aktywuje ich magię. Gdyby nie to, od razu zmusił by bryzusie, by wracali do domu już teraz. Jest zły, że potrzebują zefirku, by ich magia działała. Fluttershy karze być spokojna. On jednak jej nie słucha i wścieka się dalej. Seabreeze tłumaczy, że gdyby nie byli tak przestraszeni w pierwszej kolejności, na pewno nie wypadliby z toru lotu. Fluttershy najwidoczniej nie podoba się to, że Seabreeze jest niemiły dla nich. Nie zgadza się z tym co mówi. Tłumaczy mu, że to wszystko wina liścia, o którym sam powinien wiedzieć. Seabreeze ponownie się wścieka, przy tym wzlatuje w powietrze i patrzy Fluttershy w oczy. Mówi, że oni powinni wiedzieć co robią. Nazywa ich też "niekompetentnymi"Synonim - nieudolny. Niemający kompetencji, nierzetelny. Potrzebują za dużo czasu według niego na odpoczynek, co może też oznaczać, że dla niego są leniwi. Fluttershy zwraca mu uwagę, że nie powiedziała tak tego dosłownie. Seabreeze obraża sięInni by to napisali "Seabreeze strzelił focha z przytupem". Fluttershy proponuje nagle przekąskę. Bryzusiom to odpowiada i cieszą się. Przekąska Bryzusie jak w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu siedzą sobie na sofie Angela. Fluttershy dała im na podwieczorek ciasteczko czekoladowe, które bryzusie wcinają, aż im się uszy trzęsą. Inne bryzusie jedzą sobie śliwki, winogrona widać też jabłka, pomarańcze i inne owoce. Nic tylko powiedzieć, że podwieczorek godny elity. Fluttershy siedzi wygodnie na sofie, a na niej leżą już z pełnymi brzuszkami bryzusie. Jeden z nich beka, ale szybko przeprasza za to. Swoim ogonem Fluttershy lekko strąca bryzusie ze swojego grzbietu. Fluttershy w końcu tłumaczy, że bryzusie zgodzą się z nią, że kiedy podjedli, nabrali sił i odpoczęli, a co najważniejsze nabrali energii w swoje małe ciałka i pyta się ich: Dla Fluttershy cudownie było gościć bryzusie. Bardzo miło jej było, gościć ich tutaj. Ma też nadzieje, że dzięki niech stworzonka poczuły się kochane i wyjątkowe. Kiedy Fluttershy chce powiedzieć, że już mogą iść nagle krzyczy Seabreeze: Pcha jednego z bryzusiów i mówi, że nie potrafią sprostać prostemu zefirowi. Bryzusie są bardzo złe. Ich przywódca znowu drąży temat, że gdyby tylko dali radę podążyć zgodnie z rozkładem i słuchali się go byliby bezpieczni w domu. Seabreeze jak widać bardzo chce dotrzeć do domu. Robi smutną minkę. Mówi też coś bardzo ważnego na koniec: Smutny Seabreeze swoimi skrzydełkami, które jak on lata, wydają dźwięk podobnego do szelestu, podlatuje do okienka w drzwiach i patrzy przez nie. Bryzusie udają chorobę Fluttershy przyznaje, że to było dość..kołujące przemówienie i motywujące ją. Pegaz zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli bryzusie nie wyruszą teraz, mogą nigdy nie dotrzeć do domu na czas, a jak wiadomo, byłoby to dla ich przywódcy, dla nich i nawet dla Fluttershy - okropne! Nagle błękitny bryzuś z pomarańczową grzywą kichnął. Przeprosił za to i nagle zaczął szturchać porozumiewawczo drugiego, stojącego koło niego bryzusia o żółtym umaszczeniu i turkusowej grzywie. Zakasłał i przeprosił. Fluttershy pyta ponownie, by się upewnić. Niektóre bryzusie zaczynają kasłać, inne kichać, a jeszcze inne udają, że boli ich brzuszek. Fluttershy pod żadnym pozorem nie zgadza się, by bryzusie opuściły w takim stanie jej dom. Zastanawia się jaką byłaby przyjaciółką, gdyby to zrobiła. Bryzusie siadają jej na kopytko. Przytula je do siebie, a one się cieszą, że zdołały znów omotaćOmotać - inaczej po prostu oszukaćFluttershy. Seabreeze doglądał całej akcji z tyłu. Wściekło go to, bo od razu zauważył, że bryzusie udawały przeziębienie. Ze złości zdołał tylko ledwo coś powiedzieć i zły wleciał do domku dla ptaków, nadal coś mówiąc pod nosem. Rainbow próbuje zainterweniować Imprezka bryzusiów Ucieczka Seabreeze'a Pomoc Fluttershy Nieposłuszeństwo pszczółek i zła Fluttershy Wytłumaczenie w czym rzecz Determinacja Fluttershy Zefir dla bryzusiów Mane 6..bryzusiami! Droga do nowej krainy Kraina bryzusiów Podziękowania i powrót do domu Powrót Mane 6 do normalności Epilog Ciekawostki *Tytuł po raz pierwszy został ujawniony przez Meghan McCarthy jako żart primaaprilisowy.Żart primaaprilisowy na Twitterze *Bryzusie po raz pierwszy zostają wspomniane w odcinku "O jednego za dużo", kiedy Fluttershy wyjeżdża, by je obserwować. Galeria Podpisy Rani19xx [[Message_Wall:Rani19xx|''Tablica wiadomości]] Rani19xx http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/0/06/Leeeeeeeeel.png [[Message_Wall:Rani19xx|Tablica wiadomości'']]